Stencil:Year Pages
\#\ (\Roman numeral for year\) was a '\common/leap\' year starting on a \day of January 1\. This page is an archive of all the PAW Patrol-related events from the year. [For any months with relevant dates to include, write the full month name on its own line, surrounded by triple equal signs. The following month is separated from the last relevant date of the previous month by a blank line. Each date featuring a "PAW Patrol"-related event (described ahead), is written on its own line underneath the appropriate month in chronological order. The date is surrounded by triple apostrophes, preceded by a single star and followed by a colon. Single pieces of information for a date are continued on the same line. Dates with multiple events have them listed on lines below, beginning with multiple (often two) stars. Appropriate information to include on these pages are births of "PAW Patrol" cast and crew and releases of episodes, books, DVDs, etcetera. Episode names are linked and quoted. Books and DVDs are linked, italicized and rewritten without "(Book)" or "(DVD)" respectively. The writing format for each kind of event is demonstrated below (featuring examples from [[2015, if the current day was July 29, 2015). For multiple types of events occurring on the same day, episode released precede book and DVD releases. Use full sentences with the exception of list formats and use either past tense when the date has already occurred or future tense for dates yet to come. Note that an extra star is used for listing multiple books being released on the same date. This in conjunction with other events results in the only triple starred lines to be used.]]] January *'January \#\': **"\Episode 1\" and "\Episode 2\" premiered in \Geographic Region\. *'January 8': "Pups Leave Marshall Home Alone" and "Pups Save the Deer" premiered in the United States. *'January 23': "Pups Save the Space Alien" and "Pups Save a Flying Frog" premiered in Greece. February *'February \#\': \Book 1\ was released. *'February 10': Spring to the Rescue! was released. March *'March \#\': \DVD 1\ was released. *'March 3': Marshall and Chase on the Case! was released. April *'April \#\': \Cast/crew member\ (\role in series\), was born in \Birth Location\. May ((CONTINUE THROUGH TO AUGUST BEFORE EXAMINING MAY.)) *'May \#]\': **"\Episode 3\" premiered in \Geographic Region\". **''\DVD 3\'' was released. **The following books were released. ***''\Book 7\'' ***''\Book 8\'' *'May 29': **"Pups Save a Floundering Francois" and "Pups Save the Pop-Up Penguins" premiered in the United States. **"Pups and the Big Freeze" and "Pups Save a Basketball Game" premiered in Finland, Germany, Austria, Hungary, Norway, Poland, and Romania. **The following books were released: ***''Pup Adventure Activities'' ***''1,000 Stickers'' July *'July \#\': The following books were released: **''\Book 2\'' **''\Book 3\'' **''\Book 4\'' **''\Book 5\'' *'July 28': The following books were released: **''Ice Team'' **''No Job Is Too Big!'' **''Puppy Birthday to You!'' **''Rubble to the Rescue!'' **''Patrol Pals'' **''Phonics Patrol'' August *'August \#\': **"\Episode 3\" premiered in \Geographic Region\". **''\DVD 2\'' will be released. **''\Book 6\'' will be released. *'August 25': **"Pups and the Mischievous Kittens" will premiere in Finland, Germany, Austria, and Norway. **"Pups Save a Friend" and "Pups Save a Stowaway" will premiere in Poland. **''Pups Save the Day!'' will be released. Unknown Dates [List remaining events known to occur in the year but without specific dates under an "Unknown Dates" heading. Use the same format as above for specific dates.] *The following books were released: **''On the Scene'' **''Puppy Love!'' **''Pups in Action'' Category:Other Stencils